Strike Witches: The Wizard: Book One
by ElderH
Summary: The year is 1941 and the earth is covered with Neuroi that arrived in 1938. The countries ban together to fight a common enemy. Lucas Elrick, a Karlslandian Commander on the Missouri is the second in command. He vanishes as well as the ship on its way to meet the Atlantic Fleet. They disappear to another dimension for seventy years and see and experience the horrors of World War II
1. Chapter 1: Some news

Here is chapter one of the rewrite of Strike Witches: The Beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strike witches, just the plot and OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Some news

"Minna this way." A man says.

"Okay." Minna says as she follows a man down a forest path.

"Now Minna close your eyes." The man says. Minna closes her eyes. She feels the man take her hand and start to lead her down the forest path. They walk for five minutes while she still has her eyes closed as she listens to the forest. She can hear the birds chirping and a slight breeze blowing through the trees. She feels the hand pulling hers tug back on hers stopping her.

"Okay Minna, you can open your eyes now." The man says. Minna opens her eyes and lets a gasp escape her mouth as she looks at the meadow of flowers in front of her.

"Wow! Lucas, this is beautiful." Minna says.

"No. now it is beautiful since you are here." Lucas says making Minna blush. He bends down and picks a white flower and straightens up. He turns to Minna and tucks her hair behind her left ear and puts the white flower in her hair making her blush.

"Thanks Lucas." Minna says as she tip-toes to kiss Lucas. The two start to make out and fall to the ground making out. The two are staring up at the sky ten minutes later with their hearts beating a mile a minute as they catch their breath.

Lucas stands and brushes off his uniform. Lucas is a commander and his full name is Lucas Karlston Elrick and is fairly high ranked in the Karlsland military. He looks down at Minna who looks up at him. He stretches his hand out to her and she takes it and he helps her up to her feet. The two hug with Minna fitting under Lucas's chin since he stands at 6'5" and Minna is 5'9". Minna looks up into Lucas's red eyes and has his back length silky snow white hair in her fingers as he is wearing it in a braid. Lucas looks down into Minna's chocolate brown eyes and tucks her hair behind her hair again. The two go back to hugging each other.

"Thanks for bringing me here Lucas." Minna says into Lucas's chest.

"I wanted to show you this before I left." Lucas says making Minna push back a little to look up into his eyes.

"Before you leave? What do you mean Lucas?" Minna asks.

"I leave in three days. I have been reassigned to the Liberion battleship the Missouri." Lucas says.

"Why did you get assigned to a USL ship?" Minna asks.

"Those are my orders from the Kaiser." Lucas says shocking Minna.

"How long will you be gone for?" Minna asks as she rests her head against Lucas's chest.

"I will be gone from six to nine months." Lucas says as he wraps his arms around Minna's back.

"Well I believe that we should head back." Lucas says.

"Yeah it is getting late." Minna says agreeing. The two walk back to a jeep that is parked at the end of the forest path. Lucas helps Minna in. he walks around and hops into the jeep and starts it. They drive for an hour till they return to Kiel, Karlsland. Lucas stops in front of Minna's home.

"Lucas would you like to come in?" Minna asks.

"Sure Minna."

Lucas follows Minna inside her home. He goes and sits on the couch and puts his officer's hat on the coffee table. He sits there as he waits for Minna to return. She returns ten minutes later not wearing her uniform, but a sleeping gown that is transparent. She sits next to Lucas who turns a little red and tries to avoid looking at her since he can see her white panties through the pink transparent night gown. The only part that is not transparent is her chest area as it is a solid pink.

"You know if you wanted me to stay for something different all you had to do was ask." Lucas says.

"That easy to tell?"

"It is pretty obvious Minna."

"Well I was hoping into persuading you into spending the night with me and possibly having sex with me." Minna says.

"May I ask what brought this about and do you really want to have sex Minna?"

"Well we have been dating for almost two and a half years, and yes I want to have sex with you Lucas." Minna says blushing.

"To be honest I kind of wanted to do this but felt it was too soon." Lucas says.

"So that is a yes then?" Minna asks.

"Yes Minna it is." Lucas says. Minna leans over and kisses Lucas, who grabs her and puts her on his lap as the two start kissing passionately.

*Lemon*

Five minutes later they stop their make out session and go to Minna's room. He walks in to see a queen sized bed. Lucas takes his uniform top off and puts it on the dresser. He turns around to see Minna with her arms crossed lifting her breasts and has an irritated look on her face.

"What?"

"Your pants too."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you are sleeping with me I want your pants off." Minna says now blushing.

"Fine. I'll take off my pants." Lucas undoes his belt, then the buttons on his pants and takes them off and puts them on top of his uniform top.

"Happy?"

"Now I am." She says as she stares at him only in his boxers. The two climb in to the bed and they start to make out. Lucas takes off Minna's night gown and lowers her panties to her ankles and takes them off. Minna takes off his boxers.

"Are you ready Minna?" Lucas asks.

"Yes I am Lucas, but it will be my first time." Minna says.

"Mine too Minna. We will take it slowly okay?" Lucas asks.

"Okay." Minna says.

Lucas enters her and stops at her hymen and she braces. Lucas pushes and breaks her hymen and stops as Minna has tears running down her cheeks. He kisses her.

"Are you okay Minna?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt any more. You can continue." She says.

"Okay." Lucas says. The two kiss and he starts to thrust as they are kissing which causes Minna to moan. They start to near their climaxes a few minutes later.

"Lucas…I'm nearing…" Minna pants.

"Me…too Minna." Lucas says.

Minna has her climax first while Lucas kisses her as she screams her release. He follows a minute later and he releases his load into her and she shivers from the feeling. Lucas falls but catches himself and lowers himself onto Minna. He rests his head on her breasts and rolls them to where Minna is on top and she is resting her head on Lucas's chest. Lucas grabs the covers and pulls them over him and Minna. Him and Minna fall asleep a few minutes later from exhaustion and the pleasure the two are feeling.

*End of lemon*

Lucas wakes up early in the morning to find his face between Minna's DD sized breasts and he starts to blush. He can't move because Minna has her arms wrapped around him keeping his face between her breasts. Lucas just lays there and Minna releases him and rolls to lay on her right side a few minutes later. Lucas quietly gets out of bed and gets dressed. He leaves the room and goes into the kitchen and makes breakfast for Minna. He finishes up and cleans up. He returns to Minna's room to see that she is still asleep. He walks up to her and kisses her on her forehead then leaves her room. He grabs his officer's hat and walks out the door. He hops in his jeep and heads for the base. He arrives at the base and is not I.D'd because everyone knows Lucas's jeep, but then again it stands out like a sore thumb since it is all black and has some things the other vehicles don't have.

Minna wakes up two hours after Lucas left. She notices that he is not in the bed with her. She gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen since she smells cinnamon. She walks in but does not see Lucas, but a covered plate and a note.

 _Minna happy 16_ _th_ _birthday. I wish that I could spend this day with you, but I had to return to base to continue in getting ready to set sail. I made you some breakfast. Enjoy._

 _Love Lucas_

Minna looks at the plate to see that its pancakes. Something that she loves, especially ones made by Lucas since he adds cinnamon and a few other things that make them really good. She starts eating but has a tear run down her cheek to know that Lucas leaves in two days and won't be back almost for a year, which makes her cry that the person that she loves will be gone off fighting against the Neuroi that arrived a year and a half ago. People have been dying from the Neuroi attacks and she is now in her room on her bed crying in sadness and fear because she knows that there is a possibility that she could lose Lucas to the Neuroi.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The disappearance

Here is chapter 2 of Strike Witches: The Wizard: Book One.

Enjoy.

Diclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches, only the plot and the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 2: The disappearance

Date: March 10th, 1939

Time: 09:45hrs

Location: Kiel Harbor, Kiel, Karlsland

Two days later Minna is at the naval base saying good bye to Lucas. Lucas walks up the gangway onto the Liberion battleship the Missouri.

"Lucas!" Minna shouts as she runs up the gangway and runs to Lucas and hugs and kisses him, who hugs and kisses her back.

"Elrick! Let's go!" A sailor shouts.

"Bye Minna, Iche liebe dich." Lucas says.

"Iche liebe dich aube Lucas." Minna says. Lucas leaves Minna's embrace and turns around and walks off the gangway and onto the ship. The crew runs around and unties the mooring lines which splash into the water, as smoke starts to come out of her funnel. The gangway is pulled away from the ship and Minna is still standing on it when it is pulled away. The Missouri gives a long blast of her horn as she starts to move through the harbor to get to open waters.

The Missouri has sailed for a week and runs into a storm before rendezvouing with thirty other ships for the mission they were to take part of.

"Launch a recon plane and look for the Missouri!" The captain of the battleship New York orders. The recon plane takes-off and flies to the last rported location of the Missouri. The co-pilot spots something on the water.

"Hulsey what is that on the water?" Second Lieutenant Richardson asks.

"Don't know. Let's land." Lieutenant Hulsey says. The Vought OS2U Kingfisher lands on the water and Hulsey pulls the throttle back and the plane slows down. Hulsey and Richardson climb out of the cockpit and stand on the left wing and look out at the debri field. Richardson jumps down onto one of the floats and pulls out a flag. He notices that it is the flag from the Missouri's stern. Hulsey reaches into the cockpit and grabs the radio.

"New York this is the recon plane. Do you copy?" Hulsey asks.

 _"_ _We copy Lieutenant Hulsey. Did you find anything about the Missouri?"_

"Yes. We found the Missouri state flag in a debri field. I believe that she sank, but as to how? No idea."

 _"_ _Are there any bodies?"_

"Negative New York."

 _"_ _Alright, return to the ship and bring the Missouri's flag with you and write what you have seen in your report."_

"Copy New York." Hulsey puts the radio back and turns to Richardson. "Come on. We're returning to the ship." Hulsey says.

"Yes sir." Richardson says climbing back up onto the wing. The two climb back into the cockpit and Hulsey starts the Kingfisher and it takes-off a minute later and returns to the New York.

Date: Saturday March 18th, 1939

Time: 2025hrs

Location: Kiel, Karlsland

*Knock on door*"One minute!" A girl calls. The girl opens the door and sees two Karlsland naval officers satnding at her door. "Yes? How can I help you?" She asks.

"Are you Oberleutnant Minna Dietlinde Wilcke?" One of the officers asks.

"Yes I am." Minna says.

"Oberleutnant Wilcke do you know Kommandant Lucas Elrick?" The first asks.

"Yes I do." Minna replies trying not to be concerned since that her and Lucas have been dating in secret. She is some what happy that he is in the navy and that Minna is in the air force. She then spots that the second officer is holding a cloth, she sees that it is a flag and she notes that is has three stripes, a red, white and blue stripe. Her eyes widen in fear and she starts to pale at seeing it.

"Oberleutnant Wilcke we are sorry to inform you, but the ship he was on, the battleship Missouri has sank while enroute to be with the Atlantic Fleet." The second officer says stepping forward and removes the cloth and she see two additional flags.

"Oberleutnant Wilcke we know that you were close to the Kommandant. We have been ordered to give you a United States of Liberion flag, A Karlsland flag, and a Missouri flag." The first officer says as his comrade steps forward and hands her the three flags. She takes them and holds them to her chest and she starts to cry. The two officers leave and Minna goes into her room and is on her bed crying for broken heart at losing the one person she loves. She cries for two hours till she hears a knockon her door. She goes wiping away her tears. She opens her door and takes a step back with horro written on her face to see who is at her door.

"May we come in Oberleutnant Wilcke?" The man asks.

"Jawohl mein Kaiser!" Minna says as she steps to the side to let the Kaiser and the woman with him into her hoom. Minna tries to wipe her tears away.

"It's alright Oberleutnant Wilcke. I know why you are crying." The Kaiser says.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes. It is ablout Lucas isn't it?" He asks and he sees more tears appear in her eys. "I'd say that is a yes." He says. What he does next shocks her and the woman with him. He walks up to her and hugs her. "Oberleutnant Wilcke I'm sorry that my grandson is gone." Francess says shocking Minna and Adolfine. Minna steps away from the kaiser with wide eyes.

"Are you really Lucas's grandfather?" Minna asks.

"Yes Minna, Lucas is my grandson." Francess says as he sits on the couch and starts to cry which shocks the two. A minute later Francess stops crying. "Lucas wasn't lying about your beauty Minna." He says.

"What do you mean?" Minna asks.

"Lucas would always talk about you and how beautiful you are." He says making her blush. "I'd always try to get him to bring you home so that I could meet you, but he was always horrified and would protest when ever I would say that." He laughs.

"Thank you sir." Minna says.

"Minn can you keep this a secret, that Lucas is my grandson?" Francess asks.

"Yes sir." Minna says.

"Good. Well goodbye Minna." Francess says. He and Adolfine leave Minna's home.

Date: March 16th, 1939

Time: 1325hrs

Location: North-Eastern Atlantic 57° 13'44.15" N, 15° 44'50.19" W

"What is our current speed?" Captain Bert Hansen Captain of the Missouri asks.

"Captain we are doing 17 knots." A sailor says.

"Commander Elrick as our new XO, at our current speed will we arrive at the rendezvous?" Capt. Hansen asks.

"Sir, at our current speed of 17 knots we normally would, but we will arrive two to three hours late." Lucas says as he looks back to some papers checking the numbers.

"Why the delay?" Capt. Hansen asks. Lucas grabs one of his papers and walks over to Bert.

"Because of this." Lucas says handing him a piece of paper and pointing at the information written down next to the report. "We seem to have a fast moving storm coming from the north that is heading south, but…" Lucas trails off with a uncertain look on his face.

"What is it Lucas?" Bert asks seeing the uncertain look on his XO's face.

"This storm. It feels off for some reason. I have been going over this specific report since it came in an hour ago and the numbers make no sense." Lucas says.

"Well then to be on time we willneed to go faster. All engines ahead full! We need to go faster to out run that storm!" Capt. Hansen orders.

"Yes sir! All engines ahead full!" Lucas repeats the order to the helm and engine officer.

"Yes sir!" The two say. The engines officer pushes the throttles to the 'All ahead' position. He turn to Lucas.

"Sir. All engines are ahead full. We are starting to gain in speed." The officer says. Lucas turns to Bert.

"Captain, all engines are ahead full. We are gaining speed. We are passing 19 knots." Lucas says.

"Good." Capt. Hansen says.

The Missouri has been sailing for an hour at her top speed of 32 knots. They see the sky geeting darker behind them and getting closer at an alarming rate.

"I don't like the looks of that storm." Capt. Hansen says.

"Neither do I. That is not a natural storm. A storm shouldn't beable to move that fast." Lucas says as he is looking through binoculars. What he and the crew on the bridge see shocks them as they see the storm split and one half vanishes. Then the half that vanished appears in front of them. The binoculars slowly fall from Lucas's limp hands as he stares shocked at what he saw.

"What the hell! There is no way in hell that storm should have done that!" Lucas yells getting over his shock. Lucas looses his footing and stumbles as the sea starts to get rough and the waves start to rise. Ten minutes later the ship is being pelted by rain and waves crashing onto the Missouri's deck. Lightning starts lighting up the dark sky.

"Captain!" The helm yells. Lucas and Bert walk over.

"Yes Chief Master Sergeant Clark?" Capt. Hansen asks.

"Look!" Clark says pointing at the compass.

"What the hell?" Lucas asks as they see the compass spinning iradically.

"We have problems with radar as well." Escobar says.

"We lost communications. We can't contact anyone." Linares says. When Linares finishes speaking a bolt of lightning strikes the ship shattering two windows on the bridge. Everyone looks and are shocked at what they see.

"What the hell is going on!" Lucas exclaims as they look out the windows and see no storm, but a calm ocean.

"That was a weird Storm." Capt. Hansen says.

"Am I the only one who has a very uneasy feeling?" Gunther asks. Lucas turns to his assistant.

"No Thomas you are not the only one. I am feeling uneasy about that storm as well." Lucas says.

"We have radar working again!" Escobar says. "Wait! We are detecting ships on radar!" Escobar says.

"Oh, good the fleet." Capt. Hansen says. Lucas has a very uneasy thought that he says.

"Sir, I believe that there is a problem with that." Lucas says.

"What do you mean Lucas?" Bert asks.

"Bert the fleet should be two more hours to the south. We were in that storm for an hour. There should be no way that we should be meeting the fleet this soon." Lucas says. Bert stops and thinks and notices that his XO is right.

"So what do we do?" Bert asks.

"I suggest that we launch a reconnasaince plane to go investigate. Better to send a plane to investigate then a ship. Who knows it could be the Neuroi and they might be waiting to ambush as disguising themselves as ships. I have seen it before joing the Missouri." Lucas says. Those on the bridge remember about that particular incident that the Neuroi pulled by decieving some as ships and attacked a supply convoy leaving no survivors except for Lucas's ship as they were able to escape but they were the only survivors of the 120 ship convoy.

"Alright, launch a recon. If this is a trap by the Neuroi I don't want to fall for their trap."Capt. Hansen says.

Ten minutes later a Vought OS2U Kingfisher launches from the Missouri and flies to investigate the ships on radar.

 _"_ _Oh my hell!"_ Lieutenant Charlie Ballard says into his headset.

"What?" Lucas asks.

 _"_ _Missouri it's a battle! There is a ship sinking, four on fire and planes everywhere!"_ Ballard says.

"Where is the Neuroi? This isn't a trap." Capt. Hansen asks.

 _"_ _There are Neuroi."_ Seconf Lieutenant Brian Willes says confusing Bert and Lucas.

"Then who are they fighting?" Lucas asks.

 _"_ _They are fighting eachother. A plane just shot down another plane, and one just dropped a torpedo and another dropped a bomb. A ship just sunk another."_ Ballard says shocking those on the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucas shouts.

 _"_ _Watch out! Flak!"_ Willes shouts.

"Reco1 return to the Missouri now! It is too dangerous." Lucas says.

 _"_ _Yes sir."_ Ballard says.

 _"_ _Incoming!"_ Willes shouts and the radio goes static.

"Reco1 come in!" Lucas says.

*Static*

"Reco1 do you copy!" Lucas calls starting to panic.

*Static*

"Ballard, Willes, do you copy! Answer back!" Lucas shouts into the mic.

 _"_ _Missouri…this is …Reco1. We have…been hit. Willes…is injured…as I am…as well. I…am having…trouble flying. The engine is…on fire."_ Ballard says.

"All engines stop! Sound the General Quarters alarm!" Lucas orders.

"All engines stop!" Engine officer Kyle Bronson says. The General Quarters alarm starts ringing through out the ship.

"All medics report to the stern! Two casulties on board Reco1!" Capt. Hansen says.

Five minutes later the reconnasaince plane arrives on fire. It lands on the ocean roughly and pulls alongside the Missouri and the fire fighting crews start spraying water onto the fire. They get the fire put out and attach the crane and lift the plane out of the water and set it down on the deck and the medics rush the plane and get the two injured pilots out and rush them to the infirmary. Lucas has a few crew members take pictures picture for record keeping and for the report he will make. Lucas returns to the bridge and Bert returns from the infirmary.

"How are Ballard and Willes?" Lucas asks.

"They will live thankfully." Bert says. "What the hell is going on Lucas?" Bert asks.

"I don't know Bert. I truly do not know and that is what worries me." Lucas says.

"What does your magic say?" Bert asks since he is the only one that knows about Lucas's secret since the two are the best of friends.

"That is what worries me. I can't decipher it. It is changing. I don't know when I will be able to decipher what my magic is telling me. What I can decipher is that we are in the Atlantic, but the fleet should not be this close to us." Lucas says deep in thought.

"I am sure you will figure it out Lucas." Bert says. All become quiet when the radio blares.

 _"_ _This is the USS Memphis! We have lost two more ships! Missouri where are you?"_ They all hear. Lucas reaches for the mic but freezes.

 _"_ _Memphis this is the Missouri, we will have the Germans in our range in five minutes. The Iowa and New Jersey are six minutes to the North-west."_ The radio blares.

"What the hell?" Bert asks.

The crew can see smoke in the distance since the fight is nearing them.

"Commander Elrick any ideas?" Bert asks.

"I have none. We are surrounded, we will have to fight to get away, but we are going up quite the number so of course we will fight and join the Memphis and give them support." Lucas says.

"Alright." Bert picks up the mic. "Attention all crew Man your battlestations! I repeat man your battle stations!" Bert says as the alarms go off again and the crew runs to their posts to be ready for a fight. "Bronson! All engines ahead full! Helm! Change course to 40° to starboard." Bert orders.

"Yes sir!" The two sailors say. The Missouri starts heading south again towards the fighting.

 _"_ _Missouri we are detecting an unknown ship to our north coming at us." Memphis says._

 _"_ _What? Identify it!"_ The Missouri says. Bert picks up the radio.

"This is captain Bert Hansen of the United States of Liberion Missouri. We are coming to your aid Memphis till more support arrives." Bert says.

 _"_ _We copy you…uh…Missouri."_ Memphis says unsure what to say. Lucas grabs the mic from Bert.

"You can call us USLMiss. It will be easier and not confusing." Lucas says.

 _"_ _We copy USLMiss."_ Memphis says. The USLMiss gets within range.

"Open fire!" Bert says and the USLMiss starts firing her guns. The Missouri passes the Memphis and turns hard to port and sails a little behind the Memphis and continues in firing at the enemy ships. The crew of the Missouri see the other Missouri arrive and starts shelling the enemy ships.

"Uh…Commander did you happen to see who those enemy ships belong to?" Gunther asks. Lucas looks at him with a sad look.

"I did Thomas. I am so confused as to why Karlsland is attacking, but I have a feeling that this not the Karlsland that we know but something entirely different, but we will get answers when we escape with these ships." Lucas says.

* * *

Please leave reviews!

* * *

Hope you like it.

Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Where are we?

Here is chapter three.

Author's words:

 **NyanHellcat18** : Thanks for being my first follower.

 **NCGaming:** Yes this is a rewrite of Strike Witches the Beginning. I didn't feel satisfied how I had wrote it and decided to rewrite it. I have added and changed things around in the plot compared to the original, which may look similar but it's not. Thank you for following.

 **Empty Promise:** Yes I know that the Missouri fought in the pacific. I wanted to put her in the Atlantic because I am fascinated by the Iowa Class battleships, that and I really don't know a whole a lot about the Missouri's sister. the Iowa, New Jersey, and Wisconsin. But that is the beauty of Fanfiction. I can put her where ever I want.

OC characters

Lucas Karlston Elrick

Age: 16

NAtionality: Karlsland

Rank: Commander

Abilities: Magic that grants him power over time and space.

Animal familiar: Arctic Wolf

Bert Hansen

Age: 30

Nationality: United States of Liberion

Rank: Captain of Battleship Missouri

Thomas Gunther

Age: 24

Nationality:USL

Rank: Lieutenant Commander, Third in command, assistant to Lucas

Anne Torres

Age: 22

Nationality: Britannia

Rank: Lieutenant

Kyle Bronson

Age: 24

Nationality: USL

Rank: Lieutenant, lead engines officer

Chris Bonzo

Age: 27

Nationality: Britannia

Rank: Lieutenant, lead weapons officer

William Escobar

Age: 23

Nationality: USL

Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade, Radar

Charlie Evans

Age: 26

Nationality: USL

Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade, Navigation

Lily Linares

Age: 23

Nationality: Britannia

Rank: Lieutenant Junior Grade, Communications

Trey Clark

Age: 21

Nationality: USL

Rank: Ensign, Helm

Pilots of Missouri

Charlie Ballard

Age: 29

Nationality: USL

Rank: Captain

Brian Willes

Age: 25

Nationality: Britannia

Rank: First Lieutenant

Diclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

So without further adieu, chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Where are we?

The USLMiss follows the fleet back to the United States, but tragedy strikes as an explosion rocks the starboard side of the USLMiss sending all the other ships into alert. Planes launch and start dropping depth charges when they discover a German U-boat that fired a torpedo at the USLMiss. Lucas wakes up a few days later in a military hospital.

"Ugh…what the hell happened?" He asks to no one in particular. He looks around. "Better yet, where the hell am I? Because this isn't on the Missouri." Lucas says.

"Ah, Captain Elrick. I see that you are awake." A doctor says walking in.

"Captain? I am commander Elrick, not a captain." Lucas says. The doctor is about to speak when a group of military officials walk in and one man is in a wheel chair. Lucas's eyes widen when he recognizes the man in the wheel chair.

"Hello captain Elrick." The man says. He sees Lucas look at him with a confused look. "You don't know?" The man asks.

"He just woke up Mr. President." The doctor says.

"Ah. Well, you have been promoted to captain since the captain of the ship you were on was killed by the blast from the torpedo that hit your ship." President Roosevelt says shocking Lucas.

"Bert is dead?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, he is. Well captain you should get some rest. We'll talk some more when you are released and feeling better." President Roosevelt says.

"Yes sir." Lucas says. President Roosevelt and the other officials leave the hospital. An hour later he is visited by some of the crew from the Missouri.

"Hello sir. How are you feeling?" Gunther asks.

"Like hell. Is it true that I am now captain?" Lucas asks. The six crew members become quiet.

"Yes sir. You are now captain." Thomas says.

"So that makes you my XO and Anne third in command correct?" Lucas asks.

"Yes sir." Thomas says.

"Sir we have something else to report." Anne Torres says.

"Yes?" Lucas says.

"President Roosevelt has granted us to go by USLMiss so it is not confusing since there are now two Iowa class battleships with the same name." Torres says.

"Alright, thanks for the report. Thomas you are in charge till I get out of this place, damn hells on earth is what they are." Lucas says grumbling the last part making those around his bed laugh.

"Yes sir." Gunther says. All salute Lucas and leave the hospital.

Lucas closes his eyes and opens them a second later as white ears similar to a wolf appears out of his head and a white wolf's tail appears at his tail bone.

'Let's see if my magic has settled to know what's going on.' Lucas thinks as he starts to use his magic to figure out his next plan of action.

"Dammit." Lucas curses under his breath that he still can't figure anything out. He decides he will have to wait for a few days to get any answers. His ears and tail vanish and he lies back in the bed.

Three days later Lucas walks out of the hospital happy to be out of that hell on earth. He hops in a waiting jeep and it takes him to see President Roosevelt. Lucas walks into President Roosevelt's office and salutes.

"Ah, captain Elrick. How are you feeling?" President Roosevelt asks.

"Good. A little sore but that is expected." Lucas says as he takes a seat across the president. "So you wanted to talk sir?" Lucas asks.

"I like you captain. You like to get to the head of things and waste no time." President Roosevelt says with a smile.

"Thank you sir. So what do you want to talk about?" Lucas asks.

"It's about what to do with you. You XO has explained the situation and showed us some photos and film about your world." President Roosevelt says surprising Lucas. "I would like to know what your opinion is on the matter." Lucas is flabbergasted by the request.

"Well…since we are not from this world I would like to break off from the navy and create my own fleet of ships that way we can help with your war, until we find a way to return to our world." Lucas says.

"Alright." President Roosevelt says surprising Lucas that he agreed. "Anything else?"

"Yes. If I am breaking off, I would like to have access to choose ships from, I will choose from World War I, that way I am not taking any of the newer ships. We will do escort and basic patrols." Lucas says.

"Alright Admiral Elrick. I can get you a list of ships not being used. What name do you want and where do you want for a home port?" President Elrick asks.

"The 504th and for home port I would like to choose San Francisco." Lucas says.

"Okay Admiral Elrick I can do that. I will contact you later on to talk more about your payment for you and your fleet." President Roosevelt says.

"Okay sir." Lucas says standing and gives a salute and is dismissed. He leaves the white house and is taken to where the USLMiss is. He walks onboard and goes to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" A sailor says. Everyone stands and salutes Lucas who returns it.

"I have some news for you all. I have been promoted to the rank of Admiral, we are breaking from the navy but are creating our own fleet to do escort and patrols. The name of the fleet is the 504th. Our home port is in San Francisco, California. All hands prepare to shove off for San Francisco!" Lucas says.

"Yes sir!" The crew says saluting and going to their posts and USLMiss makes her way towards her new home port.

The Missouri is now known as USLMiss and is now fighting in a war called World War II. Lucas is an Admiral with a fleet of 120 ships that are from World War I, but there are a fewer new ships curtesy of President Roosevelt. The crew of USLMiss are always horrified when they shoot at enemy ships, but they admit that it is better than fighting against the Neuroi, which are capable of sinking five ships single handedly. Lucas wins a lot of battles thanks to his magic and that he is a strategist, and a very good one, this however does not go unnoticed by America and her allies.

The USLMiss and the 504th is seen at a lot of battles and doing a lot of escort missions for carriers and supply ships. The crew of the USLMiss frankly doesn't care that they do escort missions as it usually is relaxing for them as they do not have to constantly watch the sky for Neuroi, and that they find a way back to their world.

Date: November 29th, 1941

Time: 1137hrs

Location: Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii

About two years have passed for the USLMiss and they arrive at Pearl Harbor with the pacific fleet for a joint mission. Lucas walks up and greets his friend Admiral Husband E. Kimmel.

"Lucas how are you?" Kimmel asks.

"Good, I feel uneasy but…" Lucas trails off.

"Is it your magic?" Kimmel asks.

"Yes. I am still receiving future insights that greatly affect us, but I don't have a clear picture yet." Lucas says startling Kimmel a little.

"What do you mean?" Kimmel asks.

"I see a fleet of Japanese ships somewhere in the pacific launching a swarm of planes and come to Pearl and attack." Lucas says shocking Kimmel.

"Do you know when?"

"No. I can only speculate and I say beginning of December to the middle, but it's not concrete, because we could still change that out come and I have been looking at possible outcomes but nothing is set in stone. That is sometimes that I hate about my ability, but I do know this. There is a very high chance of the Japanese attacking." Lucas says. Kimmel stands there in thought battling with himself of what he heard.

"If there was an attack the ships they would target would be our carriers. And we can't afford to lose a carrier. Lucas can your fleet be added protection for the carriers?" Kimmel asks.

"Yes, my fleet can." Lucas says.

"Good."

Date: December 1st, 1941

Time: 0730hrs

Location: Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii

Carrier Division One and Division Two leave Pearl Harbor with the Cruiser Divisions and the 504th on request from Admiral Kimmel to be as added protection as the carriers do training. The carriers and the 504th return to Pearl Harbor on the 8th and all the sailors are shocked to find the harbor in ruins with ships sunk and still on fire. They leap into action and work on finding survivors and assisting where needed.

"Husband, what the hell happened?" Lucas asks when he finds his friend.

"You were right. I should have listened to your warning. The fleet has been decimated, but at least the carriers were gone and you were with them." Kimmel says.

"Wow. The Japanese did all of this?" Lucas asks turning to look out at the destroyed harbor.

"Yes. We have no idea where the Japanese task force is either." Kimmel says.

"So that is the fleet that we destroyed." Lucas says startling Kimmel and a few others.

"What did you say?" A captain asks.

"Uh…we came across a fleet of carriers…." Lucas says trailing off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we broke away from our carriers to chase after a storm I the hopes it would take us back to our world, but it wasn't, but imagine our surprise when we came across a fleet of ships, a large fleet. So we started to attack which was really easy to do since there were no planes." Lucas says.

"Because they were attacking Pearl." Kimmel says.

"Well, we sank every ship except for four carriers, two destroyers and a cruiser that managed to get away." Lucas says shocking all.

"You just basically destroyed the Japanese navy. From what intel says, they say the Japanese have 150 ships and that is not counting the task force, but since you took out, what, 100 ships, they now have 100 ships left in their entire navy." Kimmel says shocking Lucas. Lucas and his men return to the harbor to continue to look for people. Weeks later everyone was happy to hear that the 504th had decimated the Japanese navy. Four years later World War II ends when the Japanese surrender after the nuclear bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan. The crew has discovered that they do not age due to Lucas's magic and neither does their Missouri. Lucas starts to decommission older ships and replaces them with newer ships that he is granted. He takes a few that had been repaired from Pearl Harbor.

Thirty years go by and the USLMiss sees ships decommissioned that her and the fleet fought alongside with, but get recommissioned into Lucas's fleet. In 1975 the 504th is called upon to help in a new war called the Vietnam War. USLMiss is updated with new weapons as well as the fleet. The USLMiss also gets fitted with missiles and helicopters.

*Knock on door* "Yes?" A voice calls.

"Sir, you have a guest." A woman says.

" Okay Carol, let them in please." The man says.

"Yes sir." Carol says as she goes to get the guest.

"Admiral Elrick, President Eisenhower will see you now." Carol says. Lucas stands and puts his hat on and follows the secretary into President Eisenhower's office.

"Sir, Admiral Elrick is your guest." Carol says.

"Thank you Carol." Eisenhower says.

"Hello President Eisenhower." Lucas says saluting.

"At ease Admiral Elrick." Eisenhower says.

Lucas takes a seat in front of the desk.

"So to what pleasure to I owe to have the ageless Admiral and captain of the ageless crew and ship in my office?" Eisenhower asks.

"President Eisenhower I was wanting to make a request with you sir." Lucas says.

"What is your request Admiral?" Eisenhower asks.

"Sir my request is that whenever the USLMiss gets a weapons update as well as aircraft is if I can have copies of the designs so that the day we return to our world we can protect the United States. That includes for the nuclear bombs as well." Lucas says.

"Alright Admiral I can make that happen." Eisenhower says.

"Thank you sir." Lucas says. He stands and salutes and leaves. Lucas leaves the white house and arrives at a base. He is walking towards a helicopter.

"Hello Admiral." The pilot says.

"Hello Flight Officer Ricci. Prepare to return to the Missouri." Lucas says since the USLMiss is back to being called the Missouri since the one of that world is not in service.

"Yes sir!" Flight Officer Ricci says and the co-pilot say. The helicopter takes-off and flies to the Missouri.

* * *

Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Naval Training

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Chapter 4: Naval Training

Eight years go by for the USLMiss and her crew. The 504th fleet is called to war again. The war they have been called to fight in is the Korean War. Lucas in this dimension is 50 years old, but looks 19, because he and the crew do not age. USLMiss is yet again updated with new weapons and updates to her engines. The USLMiss and other ships in the 504th are able to fire missiles. USLMiss's range goes from 30 miles to 80 miles and can do sub sequential damage with her new weapons. The crew has all but given up on returning as they have been in this dimension for forty-five years. Lucas is the only one who believes that they will return.

The 504th has ended another conflict because of Lucas's strategies. Two years go by for the USLMiss and her crew. She is forty-six years old with a crew who look no older than twenty-five, thus earning the nickname 'The Ageless crew'.

Thirteen years go by for USLMiss and her crew, who watch the growth of the United States. Lucas had started to do some secret experiments that the crew has no idea as they do not understand his mathematics and formulas. He started in 1990 on an engine, well the crew could tell that it was an engine just by looking at the sketches. The 504th were on their way to New York and that day they will never forget neither will the United States. The day they got to New York was September 11th, 2001, or to be known throughout the world as 9/11. the crews of the 504th watched in shock, horror and anger as they watched the World Trade Center towers one and two collapse. As soon as the ships docked they jumped into action in helping find missing people and helping where needed.

The 504th were eager to join in the operations of going after Osama Bin Laden. The 504th returns to the United States in 2006 since they along the US military were withdrawn from Iraq. The fleet is on its way to San Francisco , when passing through the Strait of Hormuz, they are surprised attacked by planes that managed to get past their radar. The fleet engages and a missile from a plane and flies and hits the deck below the bridge killing 10 and injuring 25, the first casualties aboard the Missouri since 1939.

"Shoot down those planes!" Lucas shouts with blood running down the side of his head.

The AA defenses and missiles engage and planes from the two carriers engage as well.

The 10 planes are destroyed and the 504th returns to San Francisco three months later. President Bush flies to California for the funeral for the ten crew members. The ones that had died from the bridge was Bert Hansen, a navigation's officer and a communications officer. It now has been sixty-four years for the Missouri and her crew.

The Missouri visits Pearl Harbor a lot and does a lot of memorial services for those who died on December 7th, 1941. Lucas has been seen by the crew looking at a picture of Minna, and the crew somewhat worry for the Admiral, since he is the only one who strongly believes that they will return to their dimension.

It is the year 2010 and the Missouri is a old warship has today's weaponry, yet looks like it was just built. She gets a major overhaul where she is out of service for a good amount of time. Her hangar was replaced to where it raises to the deck and was expanded. It now holds a Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk, a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion, a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, a Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King, and two Bell AH-1 SuperCobra, and four McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II. Seh had more deck guns added now giving her six deck guns in total. Three forward and three aft, more AA defensives, missile luanches, and 17 Nuclear missiles(1). She was also installed with the Aegis Combat System or ACS. Lucas replaced her engines with the one that he had been creating for a little over 20 years. She now can outrun a torpedo and maneuver better than the destroyers in the Navy. She and her crew have been visiting Europe seeing their old battle grounds.

The 504th is on its way to Japan to do some trainig exercises with the JMSDF and the United States Navy. Lucas is going to demonstrate the new capabilities that the Missouri can do.

"Gunther! Sound the dive alarm and take us down to 200 meters." Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" Gunther says. He picks up the mic and pushes a button sounding the dive alarm. "All hands prepare to dive! I repeat, all hands prepare to dive!" Gunther says as the dive alarm is blaring. All the outer doors close and the hangar doors close.

The Missouri starts to submerge with her bow disappearing under water followed by the rest of the ship. The crew on the bridge watch as the water rushes and crashes against the windows on the bridge. The ship disappears below the surface. When it reaches 100 meters lights turn on iluminating the ocean as the Missouri now operates as a submarine. The rest of the 504th does not submerge as they do not have the capability, but meets up with the two navies and the Missouri is directly below.

" _Missouri, where are you?"_ The captain of the aircraft carrier the Ronald Reagan asks.

"Is President Obama with you?" Lucas ask.

" _Yes. Why?"_

"We are surfacing!"

" _What?"_ The captain asks shocked, confused.

"Blow all tanks and surface and launch and take to the sky!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" Gunther says. He relays the order. Both navies detect a ship below them. Both navies and the 504th see an explosion of water a little to the east and are surprised and shocked to see the Missouri surfacing then going into the air and climbing to an altitude of 1,000 feet. She circles around and lands on the water and pulls alongside the Ronald Reagan. Lucas goes aboard the carrier and walks up to the President, his cabinet, and the crew of the Ronald Reagan, who still have shocked looks on their faces. Lucas can't help but pull out a camera from his pocket and takes a picture of their faces. He then salutes the President and the Generals.

"Admiral Elrick, how did that ship fly and submerge?" President Obama asks.

"The engine on board is a engine that i invented and no there are no blue prints for the engine." Lucas says.

The 504th does the excercises then heads back to San Francisco. It is 2011 and the 504th is in the Pacific returning from Hawaii, when they run into a storm and the ocean becomes rough and the fleet has to seperate as to not run into each other. The Missouri is struck by a bolt of lightning and three windows shatter. Everyone gets up and looks out the windows to see no storm and no sign of the fleet.

"What is out position?" Lucas asks.

"Sir! We are in the Atlantic!" Charlie Evans says.

"Are we back sir?" A sailor asks.

"Do a radio call now!" Lucas orders.

"Sir!" Linares says and runs off.

"This is the battleship Missouri. Does anyone copy?" Linares asks.

" _Missouri?"_ A reply comes.

"What year is it?" Lucas asks taking the mic from Linares.

" _It is 1943 and you are in Neuroi territory!"_ The voice says.

"We are back!" The crew cheers.

"All engines ahead! Get us the hell out of Neuroi territory!" Lucas orders. They sail for an hour.

"Sir! Neuroi detected!" Escobar says.

"What is its locaton?" Lucas asks.

"It's to the south. We have eight targets now heading for the Neuroi." Escobar says.

"Those are planes! They don't stand a chance! Missouri launch and head for the Neuroi, but land on the ocean five miles away." Lucas orders.

"Sir!" The crew responds as they get to their posts. The Missouri takes off into the air and fly at full speed almost going super sonic. It is at 32,000 feet and is five miles from the Neuroi and the ship lands on the water.

The witches that the Missouri believes to be planes are getting closer.

"Missouri engage the Neuroi!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir." Bonzo says.

"Turrets one, two, four and six. Range 5 miles, elevation 10,000 feet and prepare two sparrow missiles." Bonzo says. Four of the six deck guns turn to starboard and rise to the proper angle. Two missile hatches open ready for to fire missiles.

"Sir! Turrets one, two, four and six are ready as well as two sparrow missiles." Bonzo says.

"Commence firing and fire the missiles in 30 seconds." Lucas orders.

The Missouri's four ready deck guns fire creating shockwaves on the water and twelve projectiles soar through the air towards the Neuroi. The witches have begun to engage the Neuroi, but stop when they see it is hit and is shredded with holes, but not destroyed. The Neuroi stops confused at what happened to it.

"What the hell?" Major Sakamoto asks, but she and the others see two things flying fast towards them. Faster than Sanya's rockets. They watch as the Neuroi is hit and is destroyed in a cloud of white shards. The witches stare in shock at what they saw.

"What the hell?" Sakamoto asks coming out of her stupor.

"Major what just happened?" A witch asks.

"I don't know Perrine." Sakamoto says.

" _Mio what happeedn? What's wrong?"_ A voice ask in her ear.

"Minna the Neuroi was destroyed before we could engage." Mio says.

" _What? How?"_ Minna asks.

"Major! Three Neuroi have aooeared!" Shirley says.

"What? There are more Neuroi?" Mio asks shocked.

" _What? That is not normal for there to be that many Neuroi in that area."_ Minna says.

* * *

Please leave reviews.

 _Author's notes:_

1\. Missile launches like on Arleigh Burke class destroyers.


	5. Chapter 5:The Missouri returns

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Missouri returns

"Sir! Three Neuroi detected moving fast!" Escobar says looking at the monitor.

"What's their location?" Lucas asks looking at Escobar.

"They are coming after us!" Escobar exclaims.

"Missouri! Full speed ahead! Launch and take us to 25,000 feet!" Lucas orders. Alarms ring throughout the ship as the crew run around and get to their positions. The water around the stern of the Missouri explodes(1). The Missouri's bow lifts out of the water and is followed by the rest of her as she ascends to get to 25,000 feet. At 1,000 feet her angle increases to the point she is going perfectly straight up. She levels off at 25,000 feet. The ship passes 200 mph and the Neuroi are gaining on the Neuroi.

"Major, they aren't after us." Perrine says.

"What?!" Mio asks.

"Quiet! Listen!" Barkhorn yells. All the witches quiet and listen and they hear a engine, but one they have never heard before.

"Major look!" Shirley yells pointing. All look to see something in the distance rapidly approaching.

"What the hell is that?" Mio asks.

" _What?"_ Minna asks.

"I don't know what it is, but it is at a higher altitude and whatever it is, it is being chased by three Neuroi." Mio says.

" _What? There is nothing on radar."_ Minna says.

"Minna, you'll have to come here to see it." Mio says.

" _Alright. I am on my way."_ Minna says.

"Major what is that?" Yoshika asks.

"Miyafuji i do not know." Mio says.

-Five minutes later-

"Alright Mio what are yo- Watch out!" Barkhorn yells cutting off Minna. They all look to see a ship flying straight at them followed by two Neuroi, who pay no attention to the witches.

"No. No it can't be!" Minna says with horror written on her face.

"Minna what's wrong?" Mio asks.

"No, it can't be." Minna repeats as a mantra starting to freak out the witches since their commander is usually composed. The reason being for Minna to freak out is because as they were scattering, she saw two things that brought horror to her. One, the United States of Liberion flag, but the noticeable thing to her was the big white 63 painted on the bow.

"63." Minna whispers and is pale.

"What?" Mio asks trying to talk to Minna.

"No that number can't be real." Minna says staring off into the distance.

"Look!" Francessca yells. All look to see what the Neuroi are chasing goes straight into the water and it surfaces upside down and fires two things and destroys one of the Neuroi. It submerges as the Neuroi fires a beam at the water. The ship surfaces making a depth charge went off and it takes to the sky. All see that the thing being chased is a battleship.

"A battleship?" Trudy asks, but all see it go straight up with the Neuroi following. They watch as it levels off.

"Missouri warp around the earth and appear a mile behind the Neuroi!" Lucas orders.

"Sir!" The crew responds.

The witches watch as the rear of the ship glows blue and it goes even faster. They watch as the bow nears a cloud when a ring of light apears and creates a shockwave of light as the bow disappears and is followed by the rest of the ship. The ship vanishes and this shocks the witches.

"What the hell?!" Mio asks with wide eyes. They hear the sound of electricity and turn around and see a black circle form a mile away and the ship emerges covered in ice which falls off. The ship fires its three front deck guns thus destroying the Neuroi shocking the witches.

"Missouri land on the water!" Lucas oders. The Missouri lands on the water and comes to a stop. The witches just hover above shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"No!" Minna screams in horror making all look at her.

"Commander what's wrong?" Yoshika asks as they see Minna start to cry.

"T-That is t-the battleship M-Missouri. I-It disappeared five years ago." Minna says.

"Will Seargant Wilcke please come down to the Missouri please?" They all hear over trasnponders shocking them all.

"Seargant? Do they not know that Minna is a cammander?" Yoshika asks Lynn.

"I guess so." Lynn says shrugging her shoulders.

They follow behinf Minna towards the battleship. They see someone standing on the first deck gun of the ship. Minna's eyes widen and she starts to cry as she suddenly speeds off to the ship ignoring the yells from the others. They watch as she flies to the person. She jumps out of her striker and runs to the person and hugs them. They see the two kiss, which shocks them to see. The witches get to where Minna is and see the person she is hugging is a man in a Admiral's uniform.

"Minna who is this ?" Mio asks.

"Everyone, this is the person and the ship who disappeared five years ago and the man i love." Minna says shocking the witches with the last part.

"Who are you?" Barkhorn asks.

"I am Cammander Lucas Karlston Elrick, captain of the battleship Missouri." Lucas says.

"Elrick? You are the Kaiser's grandson." Mio says a little pale and the other witches eyes widen.

"My grandfather made it public?" Lucas asks

"He told me two weeks after you vanished, but publicly announced it a month later." Minna says with tears in her eyes.

"Well Minna I'm back." Lucas says hugging Minna.

"Lucas you are captain of the Missouri?" Minna asks now looking at Lucas's uniform.

"Yes. Captain Hansen died when we vanished." Lucas says.

"Sir!" Escobar yells running up.

"Yes Escobar?"

"Sir there are five Neuroi coming!" Escobar says.

"What?!" Mio asks, all are shocked.

"Get to the bridge and tell them to take off." Lucas says.

"Yes sir!" Escobar salutes and runs off for the bridge.

"Everyone, quick get inside." Lucas says.

Everyone is on the bridge as they the Missouri take off into the sky.

"What's our speed?" Lucas asks.

"Sir, we just passed 800 mph and accelerating!" Bronson says shocking the witches at the speed.

"Sir they are gaining!" Escobar says.

"Bronson warp us out of here to the witches base." Lucas orders.

"Sir!" Bronson says. The witches hears alarms going off and see the crew preparing for something.

"Starting countdown." Escobar says. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1..." Escobar counts.

"Warp!" Charlie the navigations officer yells pushing the control forward. The witches see the bow start to disappear. The Neuroi get there as the Missouri vanishes.

10 minutes later the Missouri warps out before the base. The witches are shocked to see the base so soon.

"Lucas, how are we here already?" Minna asks.

"We just warped about three hours." Lucas says shocking the witches.

"Warp?" Mio asks confused.

"Yes warping lets this ship travel faster than the speed of light." Lucas says shocking the witches and one drops to her knees.

"Shirley what's wrong?" Minna asks.

"I can't compete against that speed." Shirley says.

"Minna what is she talking about?" Lucas asks.

"Shirley wants to be the first to go mach one." Minna says.

"Shirley we have not gone mach one yet. This was the second time i used the warp for emergency uses." Lucas says.

"Really? You haven't?" Shirley asks hopeful.

"It's true. When we vanished we never went supersonic, but we were close to it but never did." Gunther says. This makes Shirley happy to hear.

"Lucas where did you go for five years?" Minna asks. The witches are surprised to see the crew on the bridge flinch or freeze and a depressive air filled the bridge.

"Minna... five years may have passed for you, but not us." Lucas says in a sad tone and some crew members look down at the floor.

"W-What do you mean?" Perrine stutters.

"We were gone for seventy years in another dimension." Lucas says.

"What?" Mio asks unbelieving.

"Follow me." Lucas says. He leads them to a room and shows them a video of when they were in the other dimension for 70 years.

"Lucas you were in a look a like world for 70 years and did not age?" Minna asks wiht tears running down her cheeks at watching the horror that Lucas and the crew had to live through.

"Yes Minna. The Missouri is the only ship capable of fighting the Neuroi. I also have the blueprints for all the weapons you saw, even the two bombs that were sent to Japan." Lucas says.

* * *

Please leave reviews!

 _Author's note:_

1\. this is the scene of strike witches season two episode 11


	6. Chapter 6: Discussing the new dimesion

Sorry for the late update but my laptop had to be repaired since it had some viruses.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discussing the new dimension

The Missouri has docked at the base and the witches fly off the Missouri and put away their strikers. They see Lucas walk off the ship.

"Look out!" A sailor yells. All look to see the chain to the crane break and a tank drops and when it hits the ground it fired a round that was not unloaded and it fires and Lucas is in the line of fired. All the witches are horrified, but shocked when they see the round stop three feet away from Lucas and the witches see a blue magical shield. It disappears and the round falls to the ground. Lucas bends down and picks up the 450 lb. round and carries it to the tank. This shocks the witches.

"Lucas how did you do that?" Minna asks.

"I used magic."

"That was magic? When could you use it?" Minna asks. Lucas puts his hand around his chin as he thinks.

"I was born with it, but started learning about it when I was seven." Lucas says.

"Commander I want to see you try a striker." Mio says.

"Okay. Can I try yours major?"

"Sure."

Lucas climbs into the striker and comments on how tight it is. He closes his eyes and his wolf ears and tail appears and the engine starts and a magical field bigger than the Missouri and base appears shocking the witches. Lucas sits there for a minute letting the engines idle. He opens his eyes and too much energy flows to the striker thus overloading the engines and making it explode sending parts flying all over the place. The witches are shocked. Mio just stares wide eyed.

"Uh, sorry major that I broke your striker." Lucas says.

"It's okay. I'm sure that Shirley can repair it."

Lucas works on getting out of the striker but is stuck.

"Need some help sir?" Gunther asks snickering.

"Yes please." Lucas says with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Gunther pulls and with a little pop Lucas comes flying out and lands on Gunther.

"Mommy!" Lucas and Gunther look up to see a little girl with white hair run up. Lucas's eyes widen when Minna picks up the girl.

"Hey sweety."

"Minna is that your daughter?"

"Her name is Elizabeth and…" Minna trails off as she walks over to Lucas. "She is your daughter Lucas." Minna says shocking Lucas.

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes. She is five."

"Mommy who is this?" Elizabeth asks.

"Elizabeth sweety this is your father." Minna says. Lucas then sees that Elizabeth has red eyes as well.

"You are my daddy?" Elizabeth asks. Lucas has a tear run down his cheek.

"Yes I am Elizabeth." Lucas says. Elizabeth leans towards Lucas. He takes her from Minna and Elizabeth wraps her arms around Lucas's neck and starts to cry.

"Daddy." Elizabeth cries finally meeting her missing father. Lucas holds her tighter as he starts to break down crying. Minna stands there watching and has tears in her eyes. Lucas grabs her and pulls her towards him and hugs and kisses her.

"I love you Minna." Lucas chokes out.

"I love you too, Lucas." Minna says as she finally breaks down crying to have Lucas back.

May 11th, 1943

Dover

Two days later the crew of the Missouri has been able to get some rest after traveling back and fighting the Neuroi.

"Sir! There is a plane 450 miles to the north. It is coming here. Its ETA is three hours." Escobar says looking at a piece of paper.

"Thank you Escobar." Lucas says as he is playing with Elizabeth.

Three hours later everyone is out by the hangar and Elizabeth is sitting on Lucas's shoulders. They see that the plane is a Karlsland tri-motor. Lucas looks at Minna, who is just as confused as he is. The plane stops near them and the door opens and some guards step out followed by a photographer, a general and the Kaiser. They are all shocked and stand straighter. Everyone salutes and Minna approaches the Kaiser.

"Hallo mein Kaiser."

"Hallo Kommandant Wilcke." The Kaiser says saluting her and shocking Lucas at Minna's rank. The Kaiser walks towards Lucas, who still has Elizabeth on his shoulders.

"Well, well, if it ain't my missing grandson." The Kaiser says appearing to be irritated, he steps closer and pulls Lucas into a hug. "Thank goodness you are a live Lucas." Francis says.

"It's good to see you too grandfather." Lucas says hugging his grandfather.

Lucas shows the video to his grandfather, Adolfine, the guards and Hitler. Adolfine passes out, the guards and Hitler leave the room. Francis throws up in a trash can.

"Please turn it off." Francis says. They only got up 1989. "Lucas I'm sorry for what you went through." Francis says. They walk off the Missouri and near the hangar when Francis notices the broken and still smoking striker.

"What happened to that striker?" He asks.

"My magic was a little too powerful for it." Lucas says.

"A little too powerful?" Mio snorts. "Creating a shield twice the size of this base is not little." Mio says shocking Francis and Adolfine.

"You can use magic?" Francis asks.

"Yes and its powerful."

"Can I see?" Francis asks.

"Minna do you have an extra striker?" Lucas asks handing Elizabeth to Minna.

"No, but you can use mine."

"I'm sorry for destroying it." Lucas says. He hops in and he closes his eyes. He focuses and his ears and tail appears surprising Francis and Adolfine. The engines start and idle for a minute. He opens his eyes and too much power goes to the engines and they explode shocking Francis and Adolfine.

"Wow grandson, you really are powerful. I'll have a striker customly built for you. " Francess says to his grandson.

"Okay."

"Well Lucas it's great to know that you are alive. I must return to Karlsland. Please take care of yourself."

"Of course grandfather." Lucas says as Elizabeth is sitting on his shoulders again and is waving good bye.

"Bye Elizabeth." Francess says boarding the plane. The 501st and the crew of the Missouri watches the plane take off.

That night Lucas took Elizabeth to her room and put her to bed and enters Minna's room. He walks in and spots the flag from the Missouri which is folded and wrinkled. He sees a few photos as well. One is of the crew of the Missouri with Lucas standing next to Captain Bert Hansen. The next one is of Lucas and Minna at their graduation ceremonies from cadet school. The last one is of Lucas hugging Minna with a flower in her hair while the two are kissing with a meadow of flowers behind them.

"It is good to have you back Lucas." Minna says hugging Lucas from behind.

"Oh Minna, I have missed you so much." Lucas says as he turns around in her arms.

"I have as well, as well as grandfather." Minna says. Lucas drops to a knee and pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket. Minna's eyes widen.

"Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, will you marry me?" Lucas asks.

"Lucas yes. My answer is yes." Minna says with tears in her eyes. Lucas takes the ring out and slides it onto Minna's left ring finger. He stands and kisses Minna, who kisses him back.

"Minna Ich liebe dich." Lucas says.

"Ich liebe dich aube Lucas."

The two start to make out and Lucas runs his hands down Minna's back and stops when it is on her butt. He gives a little squeeze earning a little squeal from Minna. He puts his hand back on her back and falls backwards with Minna following as he falls on her bed and they continue to make out. The two break for air and there is a saliva trail between the two.

*Lemon*

They go back to making out, but start to undress each other. Minna looks up into Lucas's red eyes with his snow-white hair hanging off his shoulders as he looks down into her chocolate brown eyes and tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

"Ready Minna?"

"Yes Lucas I am."

Lucas enters her and starts to thrust. The two build up a rhythm. They start to near their climaxes a few minutes later.

"Lucas I am about to…" Minna says but trails off.

"Me too Minna."

Minna has hers first as she screams Lucas's name as she hits her climax and Lucas follows two minutes later releasing his load into her. She shivers from the pleasure and the warmth from Lucas releasing in her. Lucas falls but catches himself and lowers himself and rests his head on her breasts. He rolls to where he is on bottom and she rests her head on his chest. Lucas grabs the covers and pulls them over them and the two fall asleep in a great amount of pleasure and happy to be in each other's arms again.

*End of lemon*

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: A new rank

Here is chapter 7 of Strike Witches: The wizard: Book one.

* * *

Chapter 7: A new rank

Date: June 12th, 1943

Location: Dover

The next morning the crew of the Missouri sees Lucas walk onboard and enters the mess.

"Morning captain." Gunther greets.

"Morning Gunther. Have you heard anything from USL?" Lucas asks as he sits down next to Gunther and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I have not, but they should respond today I believe." Gunther says.

"Sir!" Escobar says saluting.

"Yes Escobar?" Lucas asks.

"Sir there is a Liberion plane coming. Its ETA is to be around 1300 hours." Escobar says.

"Thank you Escobar." Lucas says dismissing the sailor.

"Sir!" Escobar says and salutes, then leaves.

Five hours later the witches come out to see why a Liberion plane is here. The plane lands and stops near them. The door opens and some generals walk off and are followed by President Roosevelt. The crew of the Missouri, Shirley and Lucas straighten up and salute.

"At ease." He says. Everyone goes into a relaxed stance. "Commander Elrick?" President Roosevelt asks.

"Sir!" Lucas says and steps forward and salutes.

"Today you have been promoted to the rank of Admiral of the 502nd." President Roosevelt says. Lucas's eyes widen in shock as well as the others. Lucas goes into a relaxed stance after being adorned with the Admiral insignia.

"502nd? Sir with all respect, I don't know that fleet." Lucas says.

"starting today there is. The flagship of the 502nd is the Missouri. She no longer belongs to USL. Her and her crew belong to you personally. Your fleet will consist of ships made from the blue prints you gave us for ships, aircraft and weaponry." Pres. Roosevelt says.

"We have started on five ships. They won't be done till the end of this year and beginning of next year." General Walker says.

"Thank you sir!" Lucas says saluting President Roosevelt, who returns it.

"Admiral Elrick, I would like to talk with you."

"Of course sir." Lucas leads President Roosevelt into the base and to Minna's office.

"What do you want to talk about sir?" Lucas asks.

"It's about the blue prints you gave us. Where did you get them?"

"Sir we vanished from this world to a look a like world for seventy years." Lucas says sadly.

"Were there Neuroi?"

"Thank god no, but it was far more worse than here."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a world war. A lot died. More than being killed the Neuroi." Lucas says shocking the President.

"I also noticed that we only got a few in number for weapons. Why is that?"

"Because some of the weapons I can't let be created."

"I see. Another thing. I heard that the Missouri is no longer a normal battleship."

"That is true. She is not a ship. I rebuilt her and she is at least about a hundred years advanced."

"Really? Well I can't wait to hear about her in action." He wheels up to Lucas and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe with you back the war with the Neuroi can end. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you sir." Lucas says. The two return to the runway as the plane's engines fire up. "Have a safe flight back sir!" Lucas says as he and Shirley salute. They all watch the plane take-off and fly into the distance till it disappears from view.

"Wow Lucas, you are an Admiral now, you are higher ranked than me." Minna says, but she gets no reply. She turns to see that he is gone and is boarding the Missouri with Elizabeth on his shoulders. Lucas heads to the bridge looking for Linares.

"Linares, get me a line to the Kaiser please." Lucas says.

"Yes sir!" Linares says running off.

Two minutes later Linares returns telling Lucas that she has the Kaiser on a line. He lifts the phone to his ear.

"Hallo? Lucas?" The kaiser asks.

"Hallo Großvater." Lucas says.

"Lucas how are you?"

"Good."

"That's good. So what can I do for you enkel?" Francess asks his grandson.

"Well I was calling to let you know that I am an admiral. President Roosevelt promoted me this morning." Lucas says as he is tying Elizabeth's hair into a braid, since Minna does not braid her hair since it only reaches her shoulders.

"An Admiral, wow. Congratulations grandson." Francess says.

"Thanks. Second. Who is in control of the island, this base and the 501st?"

"Karlsland. Why?"

"Because I would like to have ownership of this place to use for my fleet and help the witches."

"Alright grandson, I can hand ownership over to you. You need to come to Karlsland to sign some stuff."

"Alright I will be there tonight."

"Alright. Bye Lucas, see you soon."

Lucas stands and picks up Elizabeth. Lucas walks out of his quarters and sees Gunther.

"Hello sir." Gunther salutes

"Hello Gunther. I need you to go up to the bridge and order the crew to prepare to set sail in an hour. I am taking Elizabeth to Minna. Then, I will be back and we will shove off for Karlsland."

"Yes sir!" Gunther says saluting.

Lucas walks off the Missouri and walks into the base. He takes Elizabeth to her room to put her down for her nap. Lucas walks onto the bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Trey says.

"Missouri raise anchor! Engines ahead half!" Lucas orders.

"Aye sir!" The crew responds. The Missouri blares her horn as her anchor is raised and she starts to move.

The witches come out to see the Missouri setting sail.

"Where is the Missouri going?" Shirley asks.

"I don't know." Minna says. They watch as the Missouri starts sailing north.

Lucas flies to Karlsland and arrives three hours later. He lands at the capitol city of Karlsland and lands at the army base. He climbs out of his 109 and a jeep pulls up.

"Hallo Admiral Elrick. Welcome to Karlsland." A soldier says saluting.

"Please take me to see the Kaiser."

"Jawohl Admiral." The two reply. Lucas climbs into the passenger seat. The jeep makes its way from the base and heads for the heart of the city to the Kaiser's palace. The jeep stops and the three get out with Lucas being led by the two soldiers. The two stop at a set of doors and stand at either side and salute as he enters the palace.

Lucas approaches the door and knocks.

"Yes?" Comes a reply.

"Admiral Lucas Elrick of the 502nd fleet." Lucas says.

"Come in." Lucas opens the door and walks in and closes the door behind him. He turns around to see his grandfather with a smile. "Hallo grandson, you got here fast."

"Hallo grandfather. I flew a plane here, much faster." Lucas says with a smile.

"so how are you doing with readjusting?"

"My crew and I are readjusting perfectly, which is surprising, since we were in another dimension for 70 years."

* * *

Please leave reviews!

ElderH


	8. Chapter 8: Another promotion

To those who have been following this story I am sorry for such a late update. I kind of really have no excuse for a late update, so here is chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: Another promotion

"That's good to hear. How are Minna and Elizabeth?"

"Well grandfather, Minna is officially your granddaughter now and Elizabeth is now your great-granddaughter." Lucas says.

"That's great Lucas. It's a shame that both of your parents are gone. They would be proud and happy for you." Francess says solemnly as he looks to his right and looks at a picture of him and his family and Lucas's family.

"I know, I miss them too as well as Catherine, but I know that they are in a better place as well as Grandma, but it is no longer just me and you anymore."

"Yes, I know have Minna and Elizabeth, who are now officially part of the family, so that makes Elizabeth a princess."

"yes it does. I just hope that neither I or her replace you anytime soon."

"Ah! Who will ever take over in my stead!" Francess mocks pout but laughs with Lucas. "So Lucas shall we get to business?"

"sure grandfather."

"Okay. Now if you will fill these documents out please."

"Okay." Lucas says. Lucas starts to fill out the documents, but stops at one. "Grandfather, what is this one fore?" Francess looks at the document.

"Ah, it's for your approval to rebuild the base to accommodate the Missouri and your fleet."

"Alright." Lucas says. He fills it out as well as well as 10 others.

"Alright grandson, here is the title of ownership to the island, base and the 501st. It is all yours now."

"Thank you grandfather." Lucas says taking the document and other forms. He stands to leaves.

"Wait Lucas, I have more for you."

"More?"

"Yes. Here is your Karlsland Admiral's uniform, since you have been promoted to Admiral for Karlsland." Francess says shocking Lucas.

"Thank you grandfather." Lucas says taking the uniform. He changes to his new uniform which has the Karlsland insignia and USL insignia representing that he is Admiral for two countries .

"So when will be yours and Minna's wedding?" Francess asks.

"We are thinking of doing it next month. I will send you an invitation once we have everything set in stone."

"Okay I look forward to it."

"Okay. I will see you later grandfather."

"Okay Lucas. It was great to see you." Francess says hugging Lucas.

Lucas follows the two soldiers back to the jeep and heads back to the base to return to the Missouri. He climbs out of the jeep followed by the two soldiers.

"Have a safe flight Admiral." One says.

"Thanks." Lucas says. He climbs into his 109 and starts the engine. He taxis onto the runway. He pushes the throttle forward and starts to speed down the runway and lifts off the ground and makes his way for the Missouri.

Four hours later Lucas sees the Missouri in the distance. He lands on the runway and it lowers once he is on the hangar. The hangar lowers a few minutes later and the hangar bay doors close over the hangar and the Missouri makes its journey back to Dover.

-The next day, June 13th,1943_

Lucas walks off the Missouri stretching his arms since he slept in his quarters onboard the ship. He walks through the double doors to enter the base. He walks down the hall when he hears voices ahead of him. He walks into the kitchen to see the witches are there for some breakfast. Minna spots him.

"Lucas where did you g-" She starts but stops when she recognizes the uniform. She salutes him surprising the others. They turn and look at Lucas and are shocked. Barkhorn, Hartman and Shirley stand and salute as well.

"Please, you don't have to do that with me." Lucas says. They take their seats again.

"You were promoted?" Minna asks as Elizabeth runs up to Lucas, who bends down and picks her up.

"Yes, last night by my grandfather."

"Admiral?" Everyone hears Linares calls.

"In the kitchen Linares!" Lucas calls out.

"Admiral!" Linares says saluting.

"Yes Linares?"

"Sir, there is a plane coming from Karlsland." Linares says looking at her notes.

"Did they say why they are coming here?" Lucas asks taking a seat and putting Elizabeth on a chair and pulling it closer to him and starts to braid her hair.

"They said they are bringing some provisions and a researcher named Ursula. She is from the research department." Linares says. Erica looks up as her sister's name was said.

"When does the plane arrive?"

"They said that their ETA is three hours, but it may be longer since there appears to be a storm moving from the west."

"Thank you for the report Linares."

"Sir!" Linares salutes and then leaves back for the ship.

"Wow Lucas you jumped six ranks in one day. I'm impressed." Mio says.

"Thanks."

-Four hours later-

"Admiral the plane is five minutes out to the north-east." Escobar says.

"Thanks Escobar."

Five minutes later they watch the plane land. The door opens and a girl looking like Erica, except with glasses walk off the plane.

"Ursula!" Erica shouts running to Ursula.

"Who is that?" Lucas asks.

"That's Erica's twin sister." Minna says. She notices that Lucas looks down. Ursula notices this as her and Erica walk over. "What's wrong Lucas?" Minna asks concerned.

"I just was remembering my twin sister." Lucas says shocking Minna and the others.

"You had a twin sister? I didn't know." Minna says.

"Yes and I lost her and my family to those damn Neuroi! I want nothing more than to exterminate those bastards!" Lucas grounds through gritted teeth. Everyone steps back from Lucas as Lucas's magic appears and swirls around him shocking the witches and Ursula at his power.

"Lucas!" Minna shouts startling him and his magic vanishes. Ursula steps forward and starts taking measurements of Lucas for his customly built striker. An hour later the plane takes off making its way back to Karlsland.

"Hey Minna how does a day in the town tomorrow sound. You, Elizabeth and I." Lucas asks as he wraps his arms around Minna and rests his chin on her head.

"Really?"

"Yep, the three of us as a family spending time together." Lucas says with a smile.

"Lucas that sounds great."

"Glad that you like that. Well good night Minna. I'll see you in the morning. I have to work on some paperwork." Lucas says with a groan at the end.

"Night Lucas." Minna says kissing him on the lips.

Lucas walks up the gangway onto the Missouri and goes to his quarters. He sits at his desk and starts to work on the paperwork that his Grandfather gave him.

Lucas wakes up at 06:00 and gets up and showers and puts on some everyday clothes. He walks out of his quarters and then walks off the ship to get the Ford model a ready to go to town. Minna wakes up to Elizabeth saying that something smells like cinnamon. It takes Minna a minute to rub the sleep out of her eyes and asks Elizabeth what she is saying.

"What sweety?"

"Mommy, I said that something smells like cinnamon!" Elizabeth says. Minna sniffs and indeed does smell cinnamon and pancakes. Her eyes widen. She gets out of her bed and picks up Elizabeth and runs for the kitchen, with Elizabeth asking why they are running to the kitchen. She sees the others come out of their rooms and are running to the kitchen as well.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	9. Chapter 9: Lynn's training

Chapter 9: Lynn's training

Everyone runs into the kitchen to see at least two dozen pancakes and a few jars of jellies and a pitcher of syrup.

"Morning. I see that the smell of cinnamon woke you guys." Lucas says smiling.

"Lucas, you have no idea of how much I have missed you cooking." Minna says.

"Well grab a plate and help yourselves to breakfast." Lucas says picking up Elizabeth. The witches do and are shocked at how good the pancakes are.

June 14th, 1943, 0800 hours

"Are you ready to go?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, I am daddy." Elizabeth says as she hugs Lucas, who returns the hug.

"I am as well." Minna says as she then takes Elizabeth's hand as they climb into the Ford model A.

"Alright lets go." Lucas says as he starts it.

"Okay." Minna and Elizabeth say with smiles. The model A drives through the base's gate and makes its way towards town.

* * *

They arrive at the town thirty minutes later and Lucas parks in front of a restaurant. They get out and start to walk around the town for a little while. Soon it is 12 o'clock and they return to the restaurant to have lunch.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" The waitress asks.

"What is your special today?" Lucas asks.

"It is clam chowder."

"I will have that then." Lucas says.

"Okay and you miss?" She asks Minna.

"I will take a tuna sandwich." She says.

"okay and for the little one?"

"She will have the same." Minna says.

"okay." the waitress says. She leaves with their orders. She comes back a few minutes later with drinks for them. "You must be new here." She says after she gives Elizabeth a glass of juice.

"Yes, we are somewhat new." Minna says.

"Really? Where are you living?" An old lady asks across from them.

"We live at the nearby base." Lucas says.

"Really? You don't look like military personnel." The waitress says.

"Well, we are on leave for the day. I wanted to spend some time with my family." Lucas says.

"What are your ranks?" An old man asks.

"I am Commander Minna Dietlinde Elrick, Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and commander of the base." Minna says.

"And you young man?" The man asks.

"I am Admiral Lucas Karlston Elrick. I am an Admiral for Karlsland and Liberion." Lucas says. They see the man stand and salute Lucas, who tells him not to since he is not in uniform.

"Wait, you said that your name is Elrick right? You wouldn't happen to be the Kaiser's grandson would you?" The man asks.

"Yes I am. The Kaiser is my grandfather." Lucas says shocking the patrons.

Lucas and Minna finish their food. They pay and the three leave the restaurant to continue seeing the town. The Elrick family visits a park where some other children were playing. Elizabeth plays with them and soon Lucas and Minna join the children. They play with them for an hour and the kids have to go home, but they all said bye to Elizabeth and hope to see her again.

* * *

Lucas, Minna, and Elizabeth sit on some swings and start swinging. Elizabeth stops a few minutes later and climbs onto Lucas's lap and swings with him. Lucas sees that Minna has stopped swinging. He stops and looks at Minna.

"What's wrong Minna?"

"I was just thinking about how when we were playing with Elizabeth and the other children how fun it was."

"It was fun and Elizabeth made some friends, didn't you sweety?"

"I did daddy!" Elizabeth says with a smile. Lucas and Minna smile. The three return to the restaurant and climb back into the ford and headed back for the base.

"Welcome back Admiral. How was your day with your family yesterday?" Gunther asks as he follows Lucas into the briefing room to have the usual meeting with some of the leaders of branches in the crew.

"It was good. Elizabeth enjoyed herself." Lucas says taking his seat with Gunther sitting in the chair to his left and with Torres sitting to his right. The head officers file in and take their seats. Gunther stands.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started. McKenzie!" He calls out.

"Sir!" A skinny blonde haired woman says.

"How are finances?"

"Our funding is good. Our budget increased since I was told that two ships are underway, so we are receiving funding to start recruiting new sailors." Trisha McKenzie says.

"That's good to hear."

"How many ships are we going to start with?" Lucas asks.

"It is proposed for seven, but we will receive two at the end of this year." Charles Cook says looking at some reports.

"That is good to hear." Lucas says.

"Next order. We need to come up with designs to redesign the base for the fleet and to accommodate personnel." Gunther says.

"Okay, this is who will be in charge of coming up with a new design for the base. Wagner, Smith, Shumway, and Derek." Gunther says.

"Sir!" The four say.

"Linares." Gunther says.

"Sir!"

"How are communications?"

"Sir, we are good on the Missouri, but the comms of the base are old and that is not comparing to the Missouri." Linares says.

"Really? How is that possible? This is a front-line base. Why do they have out dated communication equipment?" Lucas asks.

"Sir, it's because of the previous chain of command." Torres says.

"Explain." Lucas says turning to look at the third officer.

"The previous chain of command was headed by Brigadier General Trevor Mahoney, who apparently has been stealing money from the %01st and is using it for something top secret."

"And how and why do you have this information?" Lucas asks.

"I have a cousin who is his secretary and we have been in touch since we have been back and she is my informant." Torres says.

Lucas sits forward in his chair and steeples his fingers together as he rests his elbows on the table as he thinks.

"Well, since we have no other source of information, we have to go by what you get from your contact. Continue with your check ups with your contact and I would like to see reports." Lucas says.

"Yes sir. It will be done." Torres says.

"Alright, it's time to end. Those who approve what was discussed raise your hand." Gunther says and the vote is unanimous.

"Vote is unanimous. The meeting has come to and end." Gunther says.

"You all are dismissed." Lucas says. All stand and salute Lucas, who returns it. Everyone walks out of the briefing room. Lucas walks out of the briefing room and makes his way towards the deck to leave the ship. He walks down the gangway and walks along the dock to the base.

* * *

June 15th, 1943

Lucas is at the beach staring at the blue ocean, When he hears someone walking on the sand.

"Hey Lucas." Minna says.

"Hey Minna, what are you doing out here?" Lucas asks.

"Well, Gunther said that you were here so I thought about coming and joining you.

"Ah." The two look at the ocean a little longer but while holding hands. They return to the base to see Shirley and Francesca in their strikes to go on patrol with Yoshika.

"Lynn is not going?" Lucas asks.

"She will be doing some fire training since she can't shoot well." Shirley says.

"Who is going to train her?" Minna asks.

"The Major." Yoshika says.

"That's going to go over well. Mio doesn't use a gun. I'll train Lynn." Lucas says.

Lucas and Minna walk into the kitchen to find the others.

"Lynn!" Lucas calls.

"Yes Admiral?"

"First it's just Lucas, second I will be doing your shooting training. No offense Mio."

"None taken. I may have forgotten at the time that I son not use guns, only a sword. So you training her is better than me."

"Okay Lynn, your training is in an hour." Lucas says.

"Okay." Lynn says slightly relieved.


End file.
